


Overheard

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ben Hanscom is having a Bad Day, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Drunken Flirting, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Stanley Uris Lives, The Derry Townhouse (IT), is it voyeurism if they're only listening?, technically eddie is cheating but does that really count if it's myra...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Ben tries to revel in the fact that he has Beverly in his arms, sleeping soundly, but is distracted by what is going on in the next room...
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 245





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> a little something originally posted to tumblr

Ben couldn’t believe his luck. The woman he’d been in love with since they were thirteen was in his arms, snuggling against him in her sleep. Ben held her close, breathing in her sweet scent. They’d survived killing Pennywise without a scratch, all seven of them. Stan had taken the first flight out of Maine, not wanting to spend another moment without his beloved wife, Patty - he’d promised to keep in touch with the Losers and invited them to his house in Georgia before he left, hugging each of them fondly. Bill had gone back to Mike’s and Ben and Beverly were now an item, having got together at the quarry. That just left Richie and Eddie and, what with the kissing-to-wake-from-the-deadlights and Eddie still technically married, no one knew what was going on there, nor were they going to ask.

Ben was jolted abruptly awake by the sound of someone barging into the room next to theirs, the sound of the door hitting the wall obnoxiously loudly rousing him. He rolled his eyes as he listened to Richie stumbling drunkenly around the room, bumping into things and mumbling incoherently.

“I’ve got…” he was muttering something indistinguishable to Ben who, at this point, just wanted to go back to sleep; he glanced at the clock, groaning as it displayed 2:30am. He wished the damn motel walls weren’t so thin. A moment later, Richie let out a delighted shout, “aw shit! Fucking vodka. Forgot I packed this shit…”

“I didn’t come up here for a fucking drink, asshole.”

Ben’s eyes widened and he glanced nervously at the wall. Eddie was with him, of course he was. Ben did not like where this was going. Not now, surely not now? There was Mrs. Kaspbrak and Ben Hanscom’s own fucking sanity to consider, here! It was clear neither of those things were on either Richie or Eddie’s minds as the short man suddenly snapped, rather loudly.

“Are you kidding? You’ve been drinking and you look like shit. At least brush your teeth first! I'm not...” he trailed off as he moved further into the room and Ben actually prayed that would be it. Eddie's voice became clearer again and Ben had a horrible realisation that the bed was set against the wall he was currently staring at, "...fucking motel room. It's unsanitary."

Richie laughed, his mouth full of what Ben hoped was toothpaste when he replied, much like he had done as a child, "...I'll show you _unsanitary_!"

Ben groaned, half-hoping the other two heard him so they’d stop this madness and wait until he wasn’t listening. Not that he was trying to. He didn’t want to! Why couldn’t he be sound asleep like lovely Beverly? Beautiful Beverly. Love of his life. Ben glanced down at his girlfriend and smiled, smoothing her hair soothingly. He heard nothing from next door for a while but he still prayed silently. Maybe they had heard him and understood it was far too much for his heterosexual ass to handle. He nearly jumped out of his skin almost a minute later when an insane cackle from Richie interrupted the quiet.

“No _dice?_ ”

“Shut the fuck up and...” he was interrupted by a moan and Ben was seriously tempted to rip the pillow out from under his head and suffocate himself with it, "uh, _fuck_ , do that again, Rich."

Beverly stirred in his arms, wriggling ever closer to Ben in her sleep; he was thankful, at least it did something to distract from the near pornographic moans and demands of 'get your fucking clothes off' from next door. He watched Beverly sleeping soundly, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead; a soft smile spread across her face. The moment was broken by Eddie’s loud, startled explanation.

“What the fuck is _that?_ ”

He heard Richie shushing frantically, “dude, keep your fucking voice down.”

“Why is,” Eddie lowered his voice and Ben hated how he was straining his ears so he could catch what he was saying, “why is your dick so fucking huge?”

Nope, that was more than he bargained for. Ben tried to reach for his earplugs without jostling Beverly too much but he couldn’t quite manage it. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, smiling up at him.

“Hey, What’s the matter? Can’t sleep?”

Before Ben could answer, Eddie sighed loudly from the other room, “will you get your fucking knees in the right place?”

“Fuck you, how many men have you slept with?" Richie laughed in response; there was a lot of rustling and fumbling and Beverly covered her mouth to hide her chuckle, "you don’t know what the fuck you’re doing!”

"And, what, you're the gold medallist of man-fucking are you?"

"Dude, by all means, keep insulting me, lil' Dicky's having a great time."

Beverly was giggling as Ben pushed the ear plugs in, having heard more than his fair share. The difference between him and Beverly was that she didn’t care. she’d listen to the whole damn thing if she could. It was their fault for being loud as fuck, as far as she was concerned. As Ben slept, Beverly continued to unapologetically listen, her favourite moment having been when Richie's back gave out halfway through.

"Hold on, bro," he panted, shifting their positions again and Eddie swore under his breath, "I'm old as fuck, you're gonna have to do the work for a bit."

"Alright, fine just don't call me bro when your dick..." his words were drowned out by the sounds of moans and the bed hitting the wall enthusiastically.

“Eddie, that feels so good”, “baby, just like that”, and “Richie, do you ever shut the fuck up?”, she heard it all and had to stifle her giggles in either the duvet or Ben’s chest several times. Things seemed to thankfully quieten down after that and Beverly fell asleep once again, knowing full well Eddie never left afterwards.

The following morning, when Bev passed Richie in the hallway, they shared a high-five.


End file.
